SEALED LOVE
by hyuuga hinata hime
Summary: "Aku telah mencintaimu dengan kasih yang bisu, serta terselubung aneka macam kerudung. Namun kini, hatiku menjerit kepadamu tanpa tedeng aling-aling!" "Aku cemas bila dia berbaur dengan eter fana, karena kepada siapa aku akan menyanyikannya?" KAHLIL GIBRAN
1. Chapter 1

**SEALED LOVE**

"Aku telah mencintaimu dengan kasih yang bisu, serta terselubung aneka macam kerudung.

Namun kini, hatiku menjerit kepadamu tanpa tedeng aling-aling!"

"Aku cemas bila dia berbaur dengan eter fana, karena kepada siapa aku akan menyanyikannya?"

_KAHLIL GIBRAN_

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : Canon; AR; MissTypo(s); Hinata's PoV; Hyuugacest; dll.

_**-CHAPTER 1-**_

**Di Rumah Sakit Konoha Gakure**

"Mmh..., ungh...," aku menggeliat pelan sambil menahan sakit di kepalaku. Berusaha membuka mata tapi terasa perih karena cahaya. Entah mengapa, sepertinya mataku menjadi lebih peka. Namun saat kuraba wajahku, ada perban melilit kepalaku tepat di atas hidungku, menutupi kedua mataku.

'Apa ini? Aku kenapa? Mataku di perban, tapi kenapa begitu silau?' tanya hatiku bingung dan takut.

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar. Bagaimana perasaanmu, Hinata?" tanya seorang pria dengan suara berat.

"Nee-chan...?" kali ini suara penuh rasa kuatir seorang gadis remaja yang sepertinya sedang duduk di ranjang, tepat di hadapanku.

Aku menoleh ke arah kedua sumber suara itu bergantian. Mencoba mengenali suara mereka, berharap ada sedikit dalam ingatan. 'Gawat! Aku tidak mengenal mereka! Siapa mereka? Dan siapa Hinata?' batinku bingung. Seakan berjuta pertanyaan berebutan ingin keluar dari mulutku.

Rasanya semua orang di dalam ruangan ini memandangku. Membuat tubuhku gemetar walau dengan resonansi rendah. Namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemas dan takut dalam hatiku. Tanganku terasa disentuh oleh jemari kecil nan lentik. Gadis muda di hadapanku meraih jemariku, berusaha menggenggamnya erat. Namun refleks kutepiskan dengan sedikit agak kasar.

"Ka-kalian..., si-siapa...?" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur pelan dari mulutku.

"Hinata!"

"Nee-chan!"

"Hinata-sama," tiga suara terdengar bersamaan di telingaku.

Akan tetapi suara bariton bernada datar itu membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Dalam bayanganku, aku seperti melihat sosok seorang pria muda. Dari suaranya, mungkin dia sebaya denganku.

'Siapa lagi ini?' batinku mulai gelisah.

"Kau! Keluarlah!" pria setengah baya itu mengusirnya dengan tegas.

"Jangan!" sentakku tanpa sadar. Seakan takut ditinggalkan.

"Hinata?"

"Nee-chan?"

"Go-gomen nasai...," gumamku gugup.

Segera kubekap mulutku sendiri agar aku tidak bicara macam-macam lagi. Baiklah, paling tidak aku tahu bahwa Hinata adalah namaku. Untuk sementara itu cukup.

"Sensei?" pria setengah baya itu bersuara dengan intonasi penuh tanda tanya.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruanganku, Tuan Hyuuga," ada suara lain ikut berbicara, lalu ada suara kaki melangkah, diikuti suara kaki lainnya. Sedetik kemudian kudengar suara pintu ditutup.

"Neji-niisan, tolong biarkan aku bicara dengan Nee-chan sebentar," pinta gadis muda di hadapanku.

Permintaan itu diucapkan dengan nada datar, tapi jelas sekali terdengar intonasi perintah di sana.

"Hn," pria bernama Neji itu hanya menggumam sebagai respon, lalu kudengar suara pintu dibuka perlahan.

"Jangan pergi!" sekali lagi aku tersentak tanpa sadar. Apa ini? Aku meremas dada kiriku sendiri.

"Nee-chan...! Apa Nee-chan lupa dia yang sudah membuat Nee-chan sampai terluka seperti ini?" ujar gadis itu sambil meremas bahuku agak keras.

"Ungh...!" aku melenguh lirih menahan perih.

"Gomen ne, Nee-chan! Demo, Neji-niisan wa -...,"

"Da-daijoubu...," desisku lirih sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan gadis itu dari bahuku. "Ano..., na-namae wa?" tanyaku bingung harus memanggilnya apa.

"Aku Hanabi, Nee-chan," jawab gadis muda itu.

"Hana-chan," panggilku canggung. "Lalu, dia?" tanyaku lagi sambil agak memutar kepala ke arah pria muda yang sepertinya masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Neji. Dia kakak sepupu kita." jawab Hanabi singkat.

"Oh," aku mendesah sambil mengangguk.

Sejenak aku terdiam. Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Nee-chan...," Hanabi memanggilku lagi.

"Hn..., bisakah ceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi, Hana-chan?" pintaku. Sekarang giliran aku yang meremas jemarinya. "O-onegai...?" kali ini kuucapkan dengan nada mengiba.

**_skip_**

**Di Mansion Hyuuga, Rumah Keluarga Souke**

Musim semi. Masih terasa sisa kesejukan di kulitku. Namun dapat kurasakan udara mulai terasa hangat. Matahari sepertinya sedang ramah pada bumi. Desir angin bertiup pelan, begitu pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar. Seolah menjadi melodi yang mengiringi kicau burung yang saling bersahutan. Membuat suasana pagi ini terasa begitu menenangkan.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu kamarku diketuk seseorang. Belum sempat kuucapkan sepatah katapun, fusuma itu sudah digeser pelan.

"Ohayou, Hinata-sama," sapa seorang wanita dengan suara pelan. "Apakah Anda ingin saya siapkan air panas untuk mandi?" tanya wanita itu menawarkan.

"Ha-hai, arigatou..., mmh...," ucapanku menggantung, tak tahu nama wanita itu.

"Atashi wa Hitomi desu," ujar wanita itu pelan, seakan mengerti kebingunganku.

"A-arigatou, Hitomi-san...," sahutku sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepala.

"Mari saya antar, Hinata-sama," terdengar derap langkah canggung di lantai kamarku. Sejenak kemudian, wanita itu meraih tanganku, menuntunku berjalan keluar kamar.

Perlahan Hitomi menuntunku berjalan menyusuri roka. Dengan sabar dia melangkah pelan sambil memegangi tanganku, atau menahan tubuhku setiap kali aku nyaris terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu.

"Nee-chan? Ohayou...," terdengar suara Hanabi menyapaku.

"Ohayou, Hana-chan...," balasku menyapanya.

"Nee-chan mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Hanabi ingin tahu.

"Ano..., aku mau mandi. Hitomi-san akan membantuku," jawabku apa adanya.

"Eh?! Bagaimana jika aku saja? Kebetulan aku juga belum mandi! Nanti kubantu menggosok punggungmu, Nee-chan, onegai...?" ajaknya sedikit merayu.

"Ba-baiklah..., Hana-chan. Hitomi-san...," aku menyentuh tangan Hitomi, melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Douzo, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama," ujar Hitomi mengulurkan tanganku agar aku berpegangan pada Hanabi.

"Hitomi-san, tolong siapkan teh hijau panas untuk ayah dan Neji-niisan, ya?" pinta Hanabi kepada Hitomi. "Dan sampaikan pada mereka, aku akan terlambat datang untuk berlatih," lanjutnya sambil menggandengku.

"Baik, Hanabi-sama," ujar Hitomi sambil membungkukkan tubuh kurusnya.

**_skip_**

**Di Aula Latihan Mansion Hyuuga**

"Ohayou, Tou-san! Neji-niisan!" sapa Hanabi penuh semangat saat dia dan aku masuk ke ruang latihan.

"Hn," gumaman pelan terdengar tegas dari pria setengah baya. Sepertinya ayah orang yang kaku. Baiklah! Paling tidak aku ingat satu hal tentang ayah.

"Hanabi-sama," suara bariton itu balas menyapa Hanabi dengan nada datar. "Hinata-sama," begitupun saat menyapaku. Namun suaranya terdengar lebih lembut saat menyebut namaku. Hhh..., atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?

"Neji, tolong kau temani Hanabi berlatih! Aku ingin bicara dengan Hinata sebentar," kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan nada tegas, lebih tepat dianggap sebagai perintah daripada permintaan.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama," jawab Neji-niisan singkat.

"Hinata," panggil ayah kepadaku.

"Ha-hai, T-Tou-san," aku berjalan mengikuti suara derap langkah ayah.

Sementara kudengar Hanabi dan Neji-niisan mulai berlatih bersama. Untuk beberapa saat, hanya ada hening di antara aku dan ayah. Sesekali terdengar beliau menyesap teh hijau. Aromanya begitu segar dan sepertinya masih panas karena dapat kurasakan uapnya menguarkan kehangatan di sekitar tubuhku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya ayah tanpa basa-basi terlebih dulu.

"Ba-baik, Tou-san," jawabku singkat.

"Sore nanti seorang dokter dari rumah sakit Konoha akan datang untuk membuka perban matamu, Hinata," sebuah berita baik kurasa, karena aku tidak sabar untuk bisa melihat seperti apa wajah ayah dan adikku. Juga wajahku sendiri, dan..., wajah Neji-niisan? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku begitu penasaran dengan wajah pria yang telah melukaiku?

"Mmh...," aku hanya menggumam pelan menanggapinya.

"Apa kau siap?" tanya ayah tiba-tiba, ambigu. "Kuharap dengan bisa melihat, kau juga bisa cepat mengingat," ujar ayah terdengar antusias.

"I-iya, Tou-san. Ku-kuharap juga begitu," ucapku setuju. "Arigatou, Tou-san," bisikku lirih, tapi aku yakin ayah mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemani adikmu berlatih sebentar," ujar ayah dengan suara yang kian menjauh. Sepertinya beliau telah beranjak berdiri. "Neji! Istirahatlah! Biar aku yang melatih Hanabi," sambung ayah sambil melangkah ke tengah ruang.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama. Arigatou," ucap Neji-niisan dengan nada sopan. Sedetik kemudian kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahku.

'Neji-niisan kemari?' tanya hatiku pada diriku sendiri.

"Hinata-sama," suara bariton itu menyapaku pelan.

"Ne-Neji-niisan," aku terbata-bata membalas sapaannya. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

**_skip_**

**Di Mansion Hyuuga, Rumah Keluarga Bunke**

Kriet, kriet, kriet...

Aku berjalan menyusuri roka. Dengan mata tak bisa melihat, rasanya roka dalam mansion ini seperti semakin panjang. Tanganku meraba-raba, setiap shouji dan fusuma kulewati begitu saja. Entah sudah berapa banyak, atau berapa meter, atau...

BRUGH!

"Aah...!" entah kakiku tersandung apa, tapi keseimbangan tubuhku hilang seketika saat kurasakan ngilu di jempol kakiku. "I-ittai...," rintihku lirih, sambil terduduk di atas lantai kayu.

Bersandar pada shouji, kutekuk lututku agar dapat kuraih ujung jari kakiku sendiri. Kuusap pelan, kupijat lembut agar terasa agak baikan. Dalam kesunyian, kudengar suara derap langkah seseorang.

"Hi-Hinata-sama...?!" sebuah suara bariton mengagetkanku. Tanpa sadar tubuhku mulai gemetar.

Aku berusaha berdiri. Sekuat tenaga tanganku meraba-raba untuk dapat meraih sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan untuk menahan tubuhku.

"Aah!" tiba-tiba aku terjatuh lagi. Sial, ternyata kram. Dan aku pun terduduk kembali di lantai.

"Hinata-sama! Daijouba ka?" derap langkah itu terdengar kian mendekat dengan cepat. Secepat indera penciumanku menghirup aroma maskulin yang perlahan mengisi paru-paruku, dan indera perabaku merasakan genggaman tangan –andai boleh kukatakan, rasanya lebih tepat dicengkeram- pada lengan atasku.

"N-Ne-Neji..., -niisan...?" sempurna sudah kegugupanku tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takutku.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan suara pelan, tapi bernada memojokkan.

Seolah aku seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah sedang mengendap-endap di rumah ini.

"A-a-ano..., umh...," tenggorokanku tercekat, membuat kata-kataku tertelan kembali.

Berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri, aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Anda tidak seharusnya ada di sini," ujar Neji sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lenganku, setelah membantuku berdiri kembali.

"Go-gomen nasai, Ne-Neji-niisan...,"

Baiklah! Aku gugup, aku takut, aku bingung, aku canggung! Dan semua itu, mungkin terbaca dengan jelas oleh Neji- niisan bagai buku yang sedang terbuka sampulnya.

"Hn," terdengar Neji-niisan menggumam pelan. "Mari saya antar Anda kembali ke kamar," ujarnya menawarkan bantuan.

"Eh?! Ti-tidak usah, Neji-nii..., a-aku bisa sendiri," tolakku sesopan mungkin. "Ano, se-sebenarnya..., a-aku justru i-ingin ngobrol dengan Niisan," lanjutku sambil menunduk. Entah mengapa, aku merasa wajahku memanas.

"Jika Anda ingin mengobrol, Anda tinggal meminta saya untuk datang kepada Anda, Hinata-sama," respon Neji-niisan terdengar enggan.

"Mmh..., ba-baiklah...," sahutku pelan. "Ka-kalau begitu, a-aku akan kembali sa-saja...," aku berbalik, berjalan sambil meraba-raba shouji. Berusaha meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin.

"Saya antar," ujar Neji-niisan menawarkan bantuan.

Akan tetapi kuacuhkan, aku tetap melangkah walau kakiku gemetar menahan sakit dan akhirnya...

BRUGH! 'Gawat!' batinku kian bingung dan canggung.

Sedetik kemudian kurasakan seakan tubuhku melayang, seolah aku sedang terbang. Hingga kurasakan hembusan hangat diiringi desah nafas pelan dan wangi maskulin yang menusuk tapi memanjakan penciuman.

"Ne-Neji-...," aku tersentak kaget saat kusadari dua tangan kekar menyangga punggung dan lututku.

"Saya antar, Hinata-sama," ucap Neji-niisan dengan nada datar.

"Tu-turunkan aku..., Ne-Neji-nii...," pintaku gugup dan takut.

"Anda akan tersandung berulang kali jika Anda berjalan sendiri," suara bariton itu tetap terdengar datar. "Lagipula, kaki Anda akan semakin terasa sakit jika Anda memaksa untuk berjalan, Hinata-sama," kali ini suara bariton itu melembut.

"Ta-tapi...," aku masih berusaha mencari-cari alasan agar terlepas dari dekapannya.

"Apakah Anda ingin saya disalahkan lagi karena kelemahan Anda sendiri, Hinata-sama?" sebuah tanya ironi seakan menusuk telingaku.

'Baiklah! Cukup sudah!' rasanya ingin menjerit. "Turunkan aku, Neji-nii...," pintaku dengan suara yang kuucapkan setegas mungkin.

"Baiklah, Hinata-sama," tanpa menunggu lama, kakiku segera menjejak lantai kembali. "Lagipula kita sudah sampai di depan kamar Anda. Apakah Anda masih ingin mengobrol dengan saya?" kembali pertanyaan penuh ironi terucap dari pria yang baru saja menjamah tubuhku. Walau sebenarnya hanya membopongku.

"K-k-kau...," jika dia berkata dengan nada seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan memukulnya walau dengan mata yang masih buta.

"Sebentar lagi dokter dari rumah sakit Konoha akan datang," dia kembali berkata dengan nada datar. "Permisi, Hinata-sama," pamitnya, kemudian kudengar suara langkah kakinya yang kian lama kian lirih.

'Apa ini? Kenapa jantung berdebar kencang seperti ini?' kuraba dada kiriku yang tiba-tiba terasa perih.

**_skip_**

Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...!

Here I come with another story of NejiHina...!

And this is totally Hyuuga-centric and Hyuuga-cest. If you don't like it, just leave it.

But if you do, then write some review, will you...?

Well, thanks for reading, minnaaaaa..., luv yaaaaa...!

We'll see you in the next chapter...! Mmmmmuaah...!


	2. Chapter 2

**SEALED LOVE**

"Aku telah mencintaimu dengan kasih yang bisu, serta terselubung aneka macam kerudung.

Namun kini, hatiku menjerit kepadamu tanpa tedeng aling-aling!"

"Aku cemas bila dia berbaur dengan eter fana, karena kepada siapa aku akan menyanyikannya?"

_KAHLIL GIBRAN_

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M (biar aman)

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : Canon; AR; MissTypo(s); Hinata's PoV; Hyuuga-centric; Hyuuga-cest; dll.

_**-CHAPTER 2-**_

**Di Mansion Hyuuga, Rumah Keluarga Souke**

Perlahan-lahan lilitan perban di mataku terasa kian longgar. Cahaya menyilaukan menerpa penglihatanku walau mataku masih terpejam. Sambil menahan rasa perih, kukerjapkan kedua mataku agar kelopaknya terbiasa terbuka setelah cukup lama tertutup.

"Bagaimana, Hinata? Apakah kau bisa melihat sesuatu?" tanya ayah terdengar ingin tahu.

Untuk sesaat aku hanya terdiam. Silau. Tidak ada apa-apa selain putih di depanku. Paling tidak, memang itulah yang kulihat. Akhirnya aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Sensei?" ayah memanggil sang dokter dengan intonasi tanya.

Terdengar suara nafas terhela pelan walau teramat samar. Sepertinya itu ayah, atau mungkin sang dokter? Entahlah. Sementara itu aku masih terduduk di atas ranjangku sambil meremas sprei untuk menahan kecewa.

"Sepertinya kita harus melaporkan kasus ini kepada Hokage, Hyuuga-sama," ujar dokter yang baru saja melepas perban yang menutupi mataku.

"Apakah ini serius?" tanya ayah terdengar sedikit panik.

"Mari kita bicarakan hal ini di luar," ajak sang dokter sambil berjalan menjauh dari ranjangku, diikuti langkah ayah di belakangnya.

Begitu pintu di buka, terdengar langkah ayah terhenti sesaat.

"Neji, tolong kau temani Hinata," pinta ayah kepada Neji-niisan.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama," sahut Neji-niisan singkat.

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak kian cepat. Rasanya dadaku seperti hampir meledak. Sekuat tenaga kuremas kain seprei ranjangku untuk menyalurkan kegugupanku. Apalagi ketika terdengar suara pintu tertutup, sementara ada suara derap langkah yang kian mendekat ke arahku.

"Hinata-sama," suara bariton itu menyebut namaku dengan nada datar.

"Ne-Neji-nii...," balasku lirih.

Sedetik kemudian kurasakan ranjangku berderit pelan. Sepertinya Neji-niisan duduk di atas ranjangku. Karena kurasakan kasurku sedikit melesak ke bawah, dan hidungku mencium aroma maskulin yang begitu khas dalam udara yang kuhirup.

"Maafkan saya, Hinata-sama," ucap Neji-niisan tiba-tiba.

"Ma-maaf untuk apa? Ne-Neji-niisan...?" tanyaku bingung.

Neji-niisan terdiam tak menjawab. Samar kudengar nafasnya terhela cukup dalam. Aku jadi semakin penasaran dan tidak sabar.

"Neji-niisan?" panggilku lagi dengan nada tanya.

"Andai saja saya tidak memaksakan Anda hari itu," desis Neji-niisan lirih.

_**Flashback on, switch to Author's PoV**_

"_Hinata-sama,"_

"_N-Neji-niisan?"_

"_Saya akan menemani Anda berlatih,"_

"_Hah?! Tapi Duel Senbon sebentar lagi dimulai,"_

"_Saya tahu. Duel Senbon adalah ritual penting bagi keluarga utama. Selama musim panas dalam 13 tahun sekali, seseorang harus mampu bertahan sampai bisa berduel selama 1000 kali. Kemudian kepala keluarga akan menjadi teman berduel dan mewariskan jutsu rahasia."_

"_Karena itulah, Ayah dan aku...,"_

"_Hiashi-sama saat ini sedang pergi karena sebuah urusan bersama Hanabi-sama."_

"_Hah?!"_

"_Paling cepat, beliau akan kembali dalam sebulan lagi. Aku diminta untuk menemani Hinata-sama berlatih."_

"_Jadi begitu...,"_

"_Apakah Anda tidak suka?"_

"_T-ti-tidak..., bu-bukan itu maksudku...,"_

"_Hn, ayo kita mulai!"_

"_Ha-hai!"_

_Detik demi detik berlalu. Matahari mulai bersembunyi, dan malam telah menyelimuti bumi. Bahkan walau Neji menahan diri, Hinata tetap tak bisa menghindari serangan kakak sepupunya yang tampan itu. Keesokan harinya, ketika Hinata sedang berjalan-jalan, dia bertemu dengan Sakura. Gadis bersurai pink itu melihat bekas-bekas luka di jemari Hinata akibat latihan bersama Neji. Kemudian Sakura mengajaknya melihat kembang api bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. Dengan gugup karena terlalu bahagia, Hinata menerima ajakan itu. Sore harinya, ketika Hinata dan Neji kembali berlatih bersama lagi..._

"_Ada apa?! Aliran chakra Anda memenuhi seluruh tubuh Anda!"_

"_Maaf!"_

"_Anda terlalu bergantung pada satu jutsu! Dan untuk akurasi jutsu, tidak masuk akal jika Anda tak bisa mengimbanginya!"_

"_Baik!"_

"_Anda menjawab, tapi sebenarnya Anda ini dengar atau tidak?! Sisi tubuh! Siku!"_

"_Akh!"_

"_Saya sudah mengorbankan waktu saya demi Anda!"_

"_Gomen nasai, Neji-niisan...,"_

"_Berdiri! Jangan buang-buang waktu saya!_

"_B-baik!"_

"_Hakke hou! Hakke Ni Shou! Yon Shou! Hachi Shou! Juu Roku shou! San Juu Ni Shou!"_

"_...,"_

"_Hakke! Roku Juu Yon Shou...!"_

_BRUGH...! Hinata terjatuh._

"_Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama?! Hinata-sama...!"_

_Hinata tak sadarkan diri._

_**Flashback off, back to Hinata's PoV**_

**_skip_**

**Di Rumah Sakit Konoha Gakure**

"Mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu memakai perban mata lagi. Walau kau belum bisa melihat, paling tidak kau harus belajar untuk terbiasa dengan cahaya, Hinata. Selain itu, kau juga bisa melatih penglihatanmu perlahan-lahan dengan memfokuskan pada perbedaan gelap dan terang. Oya, cobalah untuk belajar mengenali benda di sekelilingmu dengan meraba atau menyentuhnya," papar Tsunade-sama panjang lebar.

"Ha-hai, Tsunade-sama. A-arigatou," ujarku lirih.

"Baiklah! Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Jika terjadi sesuatu, segera beritahu aku," lanjut Tsunade-sama sambil menepuk pelan punggung tanganku.

"Mmh...," aku mengangguk pelan.

"Neji!" panggil Tsunade-sama dengan suara tegas. "Antar Hinata pulang," pinta sang hokage, lebih mirip perintah.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," jawab Neji-niisan singkat.

Sejenak kemudian kurasakan tanganku diraih sebuah tangan kekar. Jemari kecilku terkait dengan jemari yang panjang.

'Tangan Neji-niisan...,' batinku sambil menahan perasaanku yang tiba-tiba berkecamuk tak menentu.

Keluar dari rumah sakit Konoha, kulangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin untuk mengimbangi langkah kaki Neji-niisan. Sebenarnya aku yang terlalu lambat, atau memang dia yang terlalu cepat? Tanpa sadar kugenggam erat jemarinya agar dia tahu bahwa aku terseok-seok mengikutinya.

"Ne-Neji-niisan! Y-yamete k-kudasai!" pintaku sambil menarik tangannya.

"Jangan mempersulit saya, Hinata-sama! Lagipula saya harus berlatih dengan Hiashi-sama sore ini," kata Neji-niisan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan tanganku!" ujarku dengan nada perintah.

"Bukankah Anda yang sedang menarik tangan saya, Hinata-sama?" pertanyaan retoris itu terlontar dengan nada ketus. Membuatku menghempaskan tangan kekarnya secara refleks.

"Anda yakin ingin berjalan sendiri tanpa saya pegangi?" ucapan Neji-niisan kali ini benar-benar membuatku mati kutu dan berusaha segera meraih kembali tangannya, tapi ternyata tak bisa. Jemariku hanya meraih udara.

"Ne-Neji-niisan...?" aku memanggilnya pelan. Tidak ada respon. "Niisan...," kupanggil sekali lagi.

Air mataku mulai merebak karena hatiku dipenuhi rasa takut. Tidak ada suara. Hanya desir angin yang bertiup lembut. Masih tidak ada respon, membuat lututku seakan meleleh. Kakiku lemas seketika dan aku terduduk di tempat aku berdiri sekarang.

Sedetik kemudian, kurasakan dua tangan kekar melingkari tubuhku. Seakan menenggelamkanku dalam dekapannya. Dadanya yang bidang terasa hangat di punggungku walau terpisah helaian kain pakaian kami masing-masing.

"Saya mohon jangan mempersulit saya, Hinata-sama..., karena itu membuat saya merasa takut...," suara bariton Neji-niisan terdengar begitu lembut di telingaku. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat membuat tubuhku gemetar, entah mengapa.

"Neji-niisan..., hiks...," kupeluk tangan kekar yang saat ini memelukku, tak kalah erat.

"Kita harus segera pulang, Hinata-sama," bisik Neji-niisan pelan.

"Mmh...," aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil menggumam.

Perlahan tapi pasti, dekapan Neji-niisan kian merenggang. Namun secepat kilat kuraih jemari panjangnya dan kuremas dengan kuat. Aku tak mau kehilangan pegangan lagi. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku takut. Aku tak mau sendiri.

**_skip_**

**Di Aula Latihan Mansion Hyuuga**

Di tengah ruang terdengar dua pria sedang berduel. Seperti biasanya, mereka berlatih dengan sangat serius. Sementara aku dan Hanabi duduk di salah satu sisi ruang sambil mengamati –tapi aku hanya mendengarkan saja- mereka berlatih.

"Ha-Hana-chan...," aku memanggil Hanabi dengan suara pelan.

"Hn? Nan de, Nee-chan?" tanya Hanabi dengan suara tak kalah lirih.

"Ano..., apakah ayah dan Neji-niisan selalu berlatih sekeras ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hn, bahkan terkadang mereka berlatih hingga larut malam," jawab Hanabi.

"Ho-hontou ka?" aku terkejut mendengar jawaban adikku.

"Nee-chan juga selalu giat berlatih. Aku sering melihat Nee-chan berlatih bersama Neji-niisan di halaman belakang," ujar Hanabi.

"He?! Ho-hontou ka?" sekali lagi aku terkejut. 'Benarkah? Oh, Kami-sama..., aku sama sekali tidak ingat!' batinku bingung.

"Nee-chan tidak ingat ya?" tanya Hanabi menebak dengan begitu tepat. "Kan aku sudah menceritakannya kemarin," lanjut Hanabi terdengar agak kesal.

"Mmh..., gomen ne, Hana-chan..., " aku menggumam pelan sambil mengangguk.

Sejenak kemudian kami berdua saling terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara Ayah dan Neji-niisan yang sedang berlatih.

"Cukup untuk hari ini, Neji! Istirahatlah!" Ayah menghentikan aktivitas latihan mereka.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama. Arigatou gozaimasu," ujar Neji-niisan terdengar tenang.

Sesaat kemudian kudengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahku dan Hanabi. Derap langkah milik Ayah terdengar menuju ke sebelah Hanabi, sedangkan derap langkah Neji-niisan ke sebelahku. Lalu mereka duduk dan berbincang sebentar denganku dan Hanabi.

"Hinata, mulai besok kau berlatih lagi dengan Neji," ucap Ayah setelah beberapa kali terdengar menyesap teh hijau hangat.

"Shi-shikashi...," aku tersentak karena terkejut.

"Neji memiliki kontrol chakra yang baik karena dia sering melakukan meditasi. Selama kedua matamu masih belum bisa melihat, kuharap kau bisa melatih konsentrasimu dengan bermeditasi bersamanya," papar Ayah panjang lebar menjelaskan.

'Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain,' batinku pasrah. "H-hai, Tou-san," akhirnya aku mengiyakannya.

"Neji," Ayah memanggil Neji-niisan. "Latih Hinata dengan baik." Kalimat sederhana itu diucapkan dengan nada datar. Ambigu antara permintaan atau perintah.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama," sahut Neji-niisan, dengan intonasi yang terdengar sama. Datar.

**_skip_**

**Di Mansion Hyuuga, Rumah Keluarga Bunke**

BRUGH! Lagi-lagi aku terjatuh di tempat ini. Ya, aku ingat sudut ini. Baiklah! Di sudut ini, lantai kayunya tidak rata. Jadi jika aku tidak mengangkat kakiku lebih tinggi, maka aku akan tersandung dan jatuh.

Akan tetapi, dimana Neji-niisan? Kenapa dia tidak datang menolongku seperti tempo hari? Apakah dia sedang pergi? Jangan-jangan dia sedang menjalankan misi?

"Padahal aku ingin ngobrol dengan Neji-niisan...," gumamku pelan sambil mengusap-usap ujung jari kakiku.

"Anda bisa meminta saya datang kepada Anda, Hinata-sama," suara bariton yang sangat kukenal itu membuatku tersentak karena terkejut luar biasa.

"N-Ne-Neji..., Neji-niisan...," tak sempat menyembunyikan kekagetanku, menyebabkan suaraku terbata-bata. Aku benar-benar tidak mendengar langkah kakinya tadi.

"Bukankah saya sudah pernah mengatakan pada Anda, bahwa Anda cukup meminta saya untuk datang jika Anda ingin mengobrol?" entah itu pertanyaan atau sindiran, tapi rasanya aku tidak perlu menanggapi hal retoris itu.

"Kau membuatku bingung, Niisan," ujarku dengan suara pelan.

"Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Neji-niisan.

"Sikapmu itu. Terkadang ramah, terkadang kaku. Sebenarnya kau anggap aku apa?" tanyaku nyaris berteriak.

Kudengar Neji-niisan menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Walau aku masih buta, tapi aku bisa membayangkan ekspresinya saat ini. Dia pasti menghela sambil memejamkan mata. Karena itu sering kulakukan jika perasaanku tertekan. Masalahnya, apakah Neji-niisan merasa tertekan? Jika iya, apa yang membuatnya tertekan? Sikapku? Pertanyaanku? Atau apa?

"Saya ramah, karena Anda adalah adik sepupu saya, Hinata-sama, putri sulung paman saya," ujarnya datar. "Dan kaku, jika itu menurut Anda, dengan segala hormat karena Anda adalah heiress klan Hyuuga, dan saya hanyalah seorang bunke, jika Anda masih lupa," kata demi kata mengalir tanpa hambatan, tanpa pikir panjang.

Seakan itu hal biasa saja, sementara di dalam hatiku segala macam emosi berkecamuk bercampur aduk dan membuatku terpuruk.

Saat masih berusaha menata perasaanku sendiri, kudengar langkah Neji-niisan menjauh dariku. Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun untuk berpamitan. Padahal baru saja dia bilang bahwa aku adalah heiress Hyuuga.

"Ne-Neji-niisan...," panggilku agak keras. Aku segera berdiri dan berlari kecil untuk mengejarnya.

"Ya, Hinata-sa...,"

BRUGH!

Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak tubuh kekar Neji-niisan. Tidak siap menerima 'serangan'ku, Neji-niisan tak sempat menahan tubuhku. Membuat tubuh kami sama-sama terjatuh ke lantai.

'Mmh..., apa ini? Lembut, hangat, dan..., sedikit basah di bibirku...?' batinku bertanya-tanya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Ungh!" kudengar Neji-niisan melenguh pelan.

"Ah! Go-gomen nasai, Neji-niisan...!" aku segera bangkit, berusaha untuk menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya dan menjauh secepat mungkin dari Neji-niisan.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan, Hinata-sama?" dapat kurasakan sebersit amarah dari nada suaranya.

"Yu-yurushite k-kudasai..., Ne-Neji-niisan...," malu, takut, dan canggung membuatku mendadak gugup luar biasa.

"Anda baru saja mencium saya!" ucapan Neji-niisan hanya sebuah pemberitahuan, tapi di telingaku terdengar seperti tuduhan.

"N-Ne-Neji-niisan...," aku semakin gagap setiap menyebut namanya.

'Apa seburuk itu ciumanku? Sampai-sampai dia begitu marah? Aku kan tidak sengaja menabraknya! Mana aku tahu jika dia tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah dan berbalik? Aku kan masih buta! Lagipula kenapa dia tidak sigap? Kenapa dia tidak menghindari?' berbagai pertanyaan dan pernyataan berperang dalam otakku sendiri.

"Hhh...," kudengar Neji-niisan menghela nafas lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Seperti menahan marah.

"Ne-Neji-niisan...," panggilku pelan, ragu.

"Saya antar Anda kembali ke kamar Anda," ucapnya pelan. Nada suaranya sudah kembali seperti biasa. Datar.

"Ma-matte kudasai, Neji-niisan...," tepisku menolak tawarannya, saat kurasakan pergelangan tanganku terkunci oleh jemari panjangnya.

"Doushita no?" tanya Neji-niisan. Terdengar lebih tegas dari biasanya, membuat nyaliku mendadak menciut.

"I-i-iie..., go-gomen nasai...," sempurna sudah kegugupanku tak mampu kusembunyikan lagi.

"Hn," Neji-niisan menggumam pelan sambil menghela nafas. "Jadi, Anda ingin saya antar kembali ke kamar dengan cara digandeng atau digendong?" sebuah tanya retoris diucapkan dengan intonasi yang pekat dengan nuansa ironi.

"E-eh...?! Ne-Neji-niisan...! Ma-matte kudasai...!" Kali ini aku benar-benar mati kutu. Belum sempat kujawab pertanyaannya tadi, tubuhku sudah melayang dan hinggap dalam dekapannya. Persis seperti malam itu.

"Dengan begini akan lebih cepat Anda beristirahat, karena besok Anda harus bangun lebih pagi untuk berlatih lagi," ujar Neji-niisan pelan, sambil berjalan mengantarku –lebih tepatnya menggendongku- ke kamar.

"Ha-hai, Niisan. A-arigatou...," ucapku tak dapat menolak. Atau lebih tepatnya tak ingin menolak.

Daripada harus berdebat, atau bersikap canggung, atau saling terdiam. Kurasa untuk saat ini, seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa. Dan akhirnya, kukalungkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya dengan perlahan.

**_TBC_**

A/N: _**flashback diambil dari filler NejiHina, Naruto episode 306: Kokoro No Me**_

Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...!

Finally finished the 2nd chapter of NejiHina' Sealed Love.

Hope you all like it. But if you don't like it, so just leave it.

Thanks for reading and feel free to write any review in the box below.

We'll see you in the next chapter, minnaaaaaaa...! Mmmmmuaah...!


	3. Chapter 3

**SEALED LOVE**

"Aku telah mencintaimu dengan kasih yang bisu, serta terselubung aneka macam kerudung.

Namun kini, hatiku menjerit kepadamu tanpa tedeng aling-aling!"

"Aku cemas bila dia berbaur dengan eter fana, karena kepada siapa aku akan menyanyikannya?"

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M (biar aman)

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : Canon; AR; MissTypo(s); (mulai) OOC; Hinata's PoV; Hyuuga-centric; Hyuuga-cest; dll.

_**-CHAPTER 3-**_

**Di Mansion Hyuuga, Rumah Keluarga Souke**

"Saya permisi, Hinata-sama," ujar Neji-niisan sambil melangkah menjauh dariku.

"Neji-niisan," panggilku spontan.

Derap langkah itu terhenti sesaat setelah terdengar fusuma tergeser perlahan. "Ya, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji-niisan.

"Te-temani aku mengobrol, se-sebentar saja," ucapku terbata-bata, gugup dan malu.

"Hn," Neji-niisan menggumam pelan. Tanpa berkata apapun, fusuma itu tertutup kembali.

Akan tetapi, tak kudengar selangkahpun derap kaki di atas lantai. Membuatku ragu, apakah Neji-niisan masih di dalam kamar ataukah sudah di luar.

SET! Tiba-tiba kurasakan Neji-niisan sudah duduk di hadapanku. Karena kini dapat kucium wangi tubuhnya yang khas. Mmh..., aku mulai terbiasa dengan aroma maskulin ini. Juga hela nafasnya yang teratur, bahkan di saat dia sedang memarahiku seperti saat perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit Konoha atau di sudut roka.

"Apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji-niisan.

'Mmh..., berarti Neji-niisan tipe orang yang tidak suka basa-basi,' batinku menganalisa karakter kakak sepupuku.

"Ano..., mmh..., a-aku orang yang s-seperti apa?" tanyaku ragu. "Ma-maksudku, kebiasaanku sehari-hari. A-apakah aku punya t-teman? A-apakah aku orang yang baik pada mereka?" tanyaku seperti mengintrogasi.

"Hn," Neji-niisan menggumam pelan. Samar terdengar dia menghela nafas perlahan. "Anda seorang gadis yang pendiam, pemalu, dan penyendiri di akademi. Setelah menjadi genin, Anda satu tim dengan Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino di bawah bimbingan Kurenai-sensei," jawab Neji-niisan berhenti sejenak.

"Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei. Mmh, aku ingat sedikit tentang mereka," ujarku lirih. "La-lalu, a-apalagi?" tanyaku agak tidak sabar.

"Anda sering tanpa sadar memainkan kedua jari telunjuk Anda jika merasa gugup. Anda juga sering mencabuti mahkota bunga jika sedang melamun. Anda selalu merona bahkan terkadang pingsan jika bertemu dengan Naruto," lanjut Neji-niisan tanpa jeda.

"Mmh...? Na-Naruto...?" tanyaku bingung. Nama itu sama sekali tak ada dalam ingatanku sedikitpun.

"Iya, Anda sangat menyukainya. Anda ingat?" kini Neji-niisan yang balik bertanya padaku.

'Gawat! Aku tidak ingat sama sekali,' batinku mulai berjibaku dengan rasa bingung. Namun sesaat kemudian aku menggeleng pelan.

"Anda tidak ingat?" tanya Neji-niisan sekali lagi, seolah ingin memastikan karena tak percaya.

Akan tetapi responku tetap sama. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan Rock Lee dan Tenten? Mereka adalah teman satu timku. Apakah Anda ingat mereka?" tanya Neji-niisan.

"Mmh...," sekali lagi aku menggeleng pelan.

"Hn, mungkin Anda hanya bisa mengingat orang-orang yang dekat dengan Anda saja," ujar Neji-niisan kemudian.

"Mmh...," aku menggumam pelan, mengiyakan pendapatnya sebagai kesimpulan sementara.

"Apakah masih ada lagi yang ingin Anda tanyakan, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji-niisan kemudian.

"Mmh..., se-seperti apakah, mmh..., Ayah dan Hana-chan?" tanyaku ragu.

"Hiashi-sama bertubuh tinggi. Wajahnya tampan tapi ekspresinya datar. Rambutnya panjang berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Beliau berwatak tegas. Sedangkan Hanabi-sama, tinggi badannya hanya sepundak Anda, rambutnya sama persis seperti rambut Hiashi-sama, dan wajahnya cantik," jawab Neji-niisan panjang lebar.

"Mmh...," gumamku sambil membayangkan sosok ayah dan adikku.

"Masih ada lagi?" tanya Neji-niisan sekali lagi.

"Mmh..., se-seperti apakah, mmh..., Ne-Neji-niisan...?" tanyaku terbata-bata, canggung dan takut.

"Hn, saya...," ucapan Neji-niisan menggantung. Terdengar hela nafas pelan di telingaku. "Saya lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Anda," lanjut Neji-niisan sesaat kemudian. Hanya itu saja.

"Mmh..., la-lalu..., se-seperti apa wajah Neji-niisan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Apakah saya harus menjawab pertanyaan itu?" Neji-niisan malah balik bertanya, seakan enggan menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku mati kutu. Lidahku tiba-tiba kelu. Namun rasa ingin tahuku justru semakin mengusikku. Lagipula, kenapa Neji-niisan tidak mau menggambarkan wajahnya sendiri? Bukankah tadi dia mendeskripsikan wajah Ayah dan Hanabi?

"Ka-kalau begitu..., i-ijinkan aku menyentuh wajahmu, Neji-niisan...," pintaku kepada Neji-niisan.

"A-apa?!" baru kali ini kudengar Neji-niisan tersentak.

"I-ijinkan aku menyentuh wajahmu," ujarku mengulang permintaanku tadi.

Hening. Neji-niisan tidak menjawab. Bahkan sepertinya dia berhenti bernafas karena tak kudengar hembusan hela nafasnya yang biasanya teratur.

"Ne-Neji-niisan...?" panggilku dengan nada tanya.

Lagi-lagi hening. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar Neji-niisan menghela nafas dengan keras.

"Saya permisi," pamit Neji-niisan tiba-tiba. "Besok saya jemput Anda untuk berlatih meditasi," lanjutnya.

Sedetik kemudian kurasakan ranjangku berderit pelan. Lalu kudengar derap langkahnya menjauh dengan cepat dan menghilang setelah kudengar fusuma ditutup dengan agak keras. 'Aku jadi makin penasaran,' batinku dalam hati.

**_skip_**

**Di Aula Latihan Mansion Hyuuga**

"Rupanya Anda sudah di sini," suara bariton itu terdengar agak kecewa. "Ohayou, Hinata-sama," sapa Neji-niisan datar.

"O-ohayou, Neji-niisan," sahutku agak gugup. "Yu-yurushite ku-kudasai," ucapku karena aku tahu, Neji-niisan pasti tadi ke kamarku untuk menjemputku, tapi tidak menemukanku.

"Hn," gumamnya pelan. "Baiklah, kita mulai," ajak Neji-niisan.

Kudengar langkah Neji-niisan kian mendekat. Aroma tubuhnya yang khas mulai memanjakan hidungku dengan wangi yang maskulin. Sejenak kemudian kurasakan dia duduk di dekatku. Entah di hadapanku atau di sebelahku.

"Hinata-sama," dia memanggil namaku, membuatku refleks menoleh ke samping kananku. "Bagus. Berarti indera pendengaran Anda sangat peka," ujar Neji-niisan pelan.

"A-arigatou...," bisikku lirih.

"Baiklah, kita mulai," ajak Neji-niisan sekali lagi.

Aku duduk bersila sambil memejamkan mata. Dan sepertinya, Neji-niisan pun melakukan hal yang sama di sampingku. Sejenak kemudian tak ada suara apapun. Sunyi, sepi. Atau lebih tepatnya, hening. Semakin lama semakin terdengar suara angin berdesir. Pun hembusan nafas Neji-niisan yang teratur. Setelah cukup lama, tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu yang berdetak pelan.

'Suara apa ini?' batinku bertanya. Aku belum pernah mendengar suara seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Neji-niisan...," aku memanggilnya dengan suara yang teramat sangat lirih. "Niisan...," kupanggil sekali lagi, tapi lebih lirih.

Tak ada respon membuatku mendengus kesal. Lalu menghela nafas keras-keras.

"Fokus, Hinata-sama!" ujar Neji-niisan mengejutkanku.

"Go-gomen...," ucapku gugup.

Walau tak bisa melihat, tapi rasanya dia sedang menatapku tajam saat ini. Entahlah, yang jelas aku benar-benar canggung sekarang. Rasanya ingin agar waktu segera berlalu. Sudah tak bisa fokus lagi, membuatku berulang kali menghela nafas. Namun aku berusaha melakukannya selirih mungkin.

"Lebih baik Anda kembali ke kamar, Hinata-sama! Tanpa konsentrasi, Anda justru mengganggu saya," cetus Neji-niisan ketus. Kudengar dia bergerak. Sepertinya dia beranjak.

"Ugh!" tanpa sadar aku melenguh karena kesal. "T-tidak bisakah Neji-niisan sedikit bersabar? A-aku juga sedang berusaha..., a-aku mohon...," pintaku sambil berusaha meraih tangannya.

Akan tetapi sepertinya tidak hanya mataku yang buta. Karena tanganku mendarat di tempat yang tak semestinya. Tak sengaja menyentuh bagian tubuh pribadinya.

"Hi-Hinata-...," Neji-niisan tersentak, refleks menepiskan tanganku dengan kasar.

"Ah! Gomen nasai...!" aku memekik pelan segera menarik kembali tanganku.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuh saya!" baru kali ini dia membentakku sekeras ini.

"Yu-yurushite...," perlahan tapi pasti, air mataku berjatuhan tanpa henti. "Yurushite kudasai..., hiks...," pecah sudah tangisku kini.

"Hhh..., sudahlah, Hinata-sama. Saya mohon jangan menangis," kurasakan tangan Neji-niisan meremas bahuku pelan. "Maafkan saya, seharusnya saya tidak membentak Anda," lanjutnya sambil menghapus jejak basah di pipiku.

"Hiks..., s-sejak aku buta, a-aku selalu menyusahkan Neji-niisan, hiks...," bisikku pelan. Naluriah tanganku meraih tubuhnya, mencengkeram pakaiannya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, Hinata-sama," ucap Neji-niisan lirih. Sedetik kemudian, kurasakan kedua tangannya melingkar ke belakang punggungku, mendekap tubuhku erat. Membiarkan air mataku membasahi pakaiannya.

**_skip_**

**Di Mansion Hyuuga, Rumah Keluarga Bunke**

"Neji-niisan...," aku memanggil kakak sepupuku. "A-apakah kau ada di dalam?" tanyaku dengan suara agak keras.

Kudengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat. Sesaat kemudian tercium aroma maskulin, membuat perasaanku tiba-tiba menghangat.

"Ada apa, Hinata-sama?" dia bertanya dengan nada seperti biasa, datar.

"Ah! S-syukurlah kau ada," seruku lega. "Mmh, a-apakah Neji-niisan luang saat ini?" tanyaku, ragu-ragu.

"Hn, sebentar lagi saya akan pergi berlatih bersama Lee dan Tenten. Kenapa?" dia kini balik bertanya.

"Oh...," desahku kecewa. "Ti-tidak ada...," lanjutku lirih. "K-kalau begitu, a-aku permisi, Neji-niisan," pamitku sambil berbalik, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hinata-sama," Neji-niisan memanggilku, bersamaan dengan jemari panjangnya yang meraih jemari kecilku.

"I-iya...," kuhentikan langkahku, membalikkan badan kembali dan secepat itu pula kurasakan hembusan hangat menerpa keningku, menepikan poniku.

"Saya akan menemani Anda mengobrol," ucapnya pelan, seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

Entah dia melihat wajahku atau tidak, tapi saat ini aku tersenyum bahagia. Rasanya hatiku tiba-tiba menghangat mendengar ucapannya barusan. Apalagi, jemarinya masih menggenggam jemariku saat ini.

"Ah! A-arigatou..., Neji-niisan...," naluriah, kuremas pelan jemari yang saat ini menggenggam jemariku. Sedetik kemudian, kurasakan dia membalasnya dengan cara yang sama.

Aku mengikuti langkah Neji-niisan sebisa mungkin. Setiap kali kurasakan dia terlalu cepat, spontan kugenggam tangannya dengan erat. Bahkan kadang kutarik dengan agak kuat.

SREK! Terdengar fusuma digeser pelan.

"Kita mengobrol di sini saja," ujar Neji-niisan sambil melepaskan tanganku.

"I-ini dimana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kamar saya," jawab Neji-niisan singkat.

Aku hanya menggumam pelan. Menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan ekspresiku. Perlahan kuhirup udara dalam-dalam. Aroma maskulin tercium begitu tajam. Entah wangi kamar ini, atau wangi tubuh Neji-niisan? Tanpa sadar, aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Ada apa, Hinata-sama? Apakah Anda merasa pusing?" tanya Neji-niisan terdengar mencemaskanku.

"Eh?! I-iie, Neji-niisan, daijoubu...," jawabku cepat, tak ingin dia kuatir.

"Hn, duduklah! Saya akan keluar sebentar," pamitnya tanpa sempat kucegah.

Sejenak kemudian kudengar fusuma digeser hingga tertutup. Seketika itu pula suasana menjadi sunyi. Hening. Tak ada suara apapun, selain desah nafasku sendiri. Ingin bergerak, tapi ragu. Karena ini bukan wilayahku. Apalagi ini kamar kakak sepupuku.

'Andai saja aku bisa melihat,' batinku berharap.

Tak lama kemudian, Neji-niisan kembali ke kamar. Bersama aroma tubuhnya, tercium aroma lain. Teh hijau. Dan sepertinya masih panas karena sejenak kemudian dapat kurasakan udara di dalam kamar perlahan menghangat.

"Silakan, Hinata-sama," ujar Neji-niisan sambil menyentuh jemariku dan mengarahkannya untuk menggenggam cangkir teh hijau itu. "Hati-hati, masih panas," lanjutnya memperingatkanku.

"A-arigatou," ucapku sambil menerimanya. "Neji-niisan...," aku memanggilnya, takut dia pergi lagi.

"Hn, ada apa, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji-niisan sambil duduk di samping kananku, karena suaranya terdengar dari arah sana.

"Mmh, ano..., a-apakah benar, a-aku adalah heiress klan Hyuuga?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi lebih dulu.

"Kenapa Anda bertanya seperti itu?" Neji-niisan balik bertanya.

"E-entahlah! T-tapi sepertinya, Tou-san lebih perhatian kepada Hanabi-chan," jawabku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Dan a-aku..., malah diserahkan kepada Neji-nii-...," ucapanku terhenti, tersadar akan kemungkinan Neji-niisan tersinggung.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah Anda tidak senang bersama saya?" tanya Neji-niisan dengan nada datar, tapi jelas sekali ada rasa kecewa yang terdengar.

"Eh?! Bu-bukan begitu maksudku..., a-aku malah merasa sangat senang," pekikku segera meralat ucapannya. "T-tapi, a-aku jadi selalu merepotkan Neji-niisan, m-maafkan aku...," sambungku dengan suara lirih.

"Hiashi-sama adalah pemimpin klan yang tegas. Mungkin beliau melihat Anda terlalu lembut," ucapan Neji-niisan memang benar, tapi tetap saja menyakitkan untuk didengar.

Sesaat kemudian, kurasakan air mata mengalir dari sudut mataku. Menghela nafas pelan, lalu kusesap teh hijau yang kini terasa suam-suam kuku. Asin. Kurasakan Neji-niisan menggeser duduknya mendekat ke arahku. Sedetik kemudian, kurasakan jemari panjangnya menghapus jejak basah di pipiku.

**_skip_**

**Di Mansion Hyuuga, Rumah Keluarga Souke**

"Boleh saya bertanya, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji-niisan begitu sampai mengantarku kembali ke kamar.

"Do-douzo, Neji-niisan," sahutku mempersilakan.

"Mengapa Anda sering sekali mengendap-endap di rumah keluarga bunke? Sebenarnya apa yang Anda cari di sana?" tanya Neji-niisan tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Eh?! I-iie..., bu-bukan begitu, Ne-neji-niisan...," jawabku terbata-bata karena gugup. Benar-benar seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Hn," Neji-niisan menggumam pelan, tapi dengan nada tegas, seakan ingin memberitahu bahwa jawabanku tidak membuatnya puas.

"A-ano..., mmh...," aku terdiam, bingung mencari alasan.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa selalu ke tempat ini, hanya mengikuti langkah kakiku saja. Entah mengapa, perasaanku selalu membawaku pergi ke sini. Ada aura yang hangat di dalam rumah ini. Jika aku memberitahu Neji-niisan akan hal ini, apa iya, dia akan percaya?

"Hn..., ya sudah. Saya permisi, Hinata-sama," pamit Neji-niisan.

"Neji-niisan, a-aku mohon, i-ijinkan aku mengenalmu," pekikku meminta, dengan suara nyaris menjerit.

Untuk sejenak, tidak ada respon. Entah suara, ataupun gerakan. Bahkan sepertinya, Neji-niisan sempat berhenti bernafas sesaat tadi. Namun kemudian, dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Anda sudah mengenal saya, Hinata-sama," tolaknya dengan suara datar.

"M-maksudku, i-ijinkan aku menyentuh wajahmu," ujarku memperjelas permintaan.

"Apa harus Anda menyentuh wajah saya?" tanya Neji-niisan.

'Apa harus aku menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu?' batinku mulai kesal dengan penolakannya. "Ji-jika kau tak mau mendeskripsikan wajahmu," ucapanku berhenti sejenak, mencari-cari kata yang tepat. "Mmh, be-berarti aku harus..., me-menyentuhnya agar aku bisa membayangkannya," lanjutku panjang lebar.

"Hn..., saya permisi," pamitnya tanpa basa-basi, tanpa mengindahkan permintaanku.

Aku mendecih kesal. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku melangkah mendekatinya, meraih tangannya. Aku yakin dia sedang menatapku sekarang. Dengan sigap aku menarik tubuhnya ke dalam kamarku, lalu kugeser fusuma hingga tertutup secepat mungkin.

"Hi-Hinata-sama?!" baru kali ini kudengar Neji-niisan tersentak.

"Cu-cukup sudah kau mengacuhkanku, Ne-Neji-niisan...," ucapku dengan suara bergetar. Pun kedua kakiku yang sedang menopang tubuhku sendiri. Kudorong tubuhnya hingga dia berhenti bergerak mundur. Sepertinya punggung Neji-niisan sudah bersandar pada shouji.

"A-apa yang ingin Anda lakukan? Hinata-sama?" Neji-niisan mencengkeram tanganku, berusaha melepaskan diri dariku.

Akan tetapi aku berusaha untuk tetap menahan tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sejenak kemudian kurasakan tenaganya melemah. Neji-niisan mengalah. Akhirnya dia melepaskan pergelangan tanganku dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar.

"Akh!" aku memekik kesakitan. Refleks segera kuusap tanganku, pada bekas cengkeraman tangannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Anda inginkan dari saya?" tanya Neji-niisan dengan suara lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Aku masih mengusap tanganku, berusaha menormalkan kembali aliran darah pada nadiku yang tadi sempat terhenti akibat cengkeraman tangan Neji-niisan. Perlahan aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang khas, wangi maskulin yang menenangkan. Kemudian kuhembuskan pelan-pelan.

"I-ijinkan aku menyentuh wajahmu, se-sekali ini saja," pintaku tanpa basa-basi. "Aku ingin mengenalmu," bisikku lirih.

Tidak ada respon. Tidak ada gerakan. Tidak ada suara. Lagi-lagi, tidak kurasakan hembusan nafas Neji-niisan menerpa poniku. Merasa nihil penolakan, aku menggerakkan tanganku tanpa ragu. Perlahan menyusuri lengannya hingga ke bahu. Tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tanganku lagi.

"Sekali ini saja, jadi saya harap Anda bisa segera mengenali saya dengan baik," ujar Neji-niisan dengan suara lirih, tapi berhasil mengukir senyum tipis di bibirku.

**_TBC_**

A/N: Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...!

Finally finished the 3rd chapter of NejiHina's Sealed Love.

Hope you all like it.

But if you don't like it, then just leave it.

FYI, next chapter will be special Neji's PoV, as requested by some reviewers, hehehe...

Well, thanks for reading, minnaaaaa..., luv yaaaaa...!

We'll see you in the next chapter...!

Mmmmmuaah...!


End file.
